Springtrap Finale
by 0kamiShir0
Summary: Así es. Ya pagué las consecuencias. Ya pagué el precio por lo que hice. Yo, yo hice algo de lo que siempre me arrepentiré. Algo que ha horrorizado a muchos. Este va a ser el final. El final de todo.


Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's le pertenece a Scott Cawthon.

Esta canción tampoco es mía.

Se recomienda escuchar Springtrap Finale de GroundBreaking.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Springtrap Finale**

 _"I, I've been waiting a long time"_

Yo, yo he estado esperando mucho tiempo. Aún sigo aquí. No, no quisiera estar.

 _"For someone to discover me"_

Estoy esperando que alguien me encuentre y me saque de aquí. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Es que ya nadie me recuerda?

 _"Why? You ask? It's beacause I'm getting a little claustrophobic in here"_

¿Por qué?

Estoy encerrado. No puedo aguantar más. Cada vez más estoy desesperado.

Espera, escucho pasos.

Alguien ha destruido la pared. Puedo ver algo de luz. Son seis hombres. Acaban de entrar a inspeccionar todo. Yo estoy en una esquina escondido en la oscuridad. De pronto siento como una luz intensa cae sobre mi rostro. Es la luz de una linterna.

El tipo empieza a gritar que ha encontrado algo.

A mí.

 _"I see how you get ideas about how I really came to be"_

Uno de los hombres al parecer me reconoce. Dijo que mi nombre es…

Springtrap.

¿Así es como me llamo?

 _"Well I gues I can see how you think I mean, golden green, all machine, cause it's me"_

Escuchaba como algunos de esos idiotas decían que soy horrible y que era mejor destruirme a que ser parte de, lo que pude entender, una atracción de terror.

Me están juzgando mal. Ellos no saben quién soy yo. No lo saben.

 _"I've been stuck here all alone no one to tell the things I know"_

He estado mucho tiempo solo. Como quisiera poder contarles a estos ineptos todo lo que ha pasado aquí. De seguro no aguantarían el miedo.

Entre los seis me sacaron de la habitación y me pusieron en una gran caja.

Al fin…salí de ese maldito lugar.

 _"Well I gues I can see how you think I mean, golden green, all machine, cause it's me"_

Me trataron como un muñeco de trapo, no tuvieron cuidado en depositar la caja con delicadeza. No digo que sea alguien que quiera estar entre comodidades, pero si me van a exhibir creo que al menos algo de buen trato no estaría mal.

Estuve a oscuras por un largo rato. Me puse a pensar en lo que había sucedido hace mucho tiempo atrás.

 _"You are never going back, cause you got Springtrapped"_

Recordé ese día. El día en el que perdí mi vida. El día en el que entre en este infierno. El día en el que fui atrapado en este maldito traje.

 _"Well deserved, I paid the consequence"_

Así es. Ya pagué las consecuencias. Ya pagué el precio por lo que hice. Yo, yo hice algo de lo que siempre me arrepentiré. Algo que ha horrorizado a muchos.

Yo maté a seis niños.

Me puedo imaginar el rostro de las personas al escuchar tal atrocidad.

El día en el que hice eso por mi mente solo pasaba el destruir la felicidad de esos niños. Odio ver feliz a los demás.

 _"And I have learned that I'm twisted"_

Maldición. Si que estoy loco. Antes creo que habría podido sentirme orgulloso por lo que hice. Pero nunca pensé en lo que pasaría después.

A pesar de que no me descubrieran, había algo que me seguía persiguiendo. Algo que no me dejaba dormir. Todo el tiempo tuve esas pesadillas. Soñaba con lo que había hecho. Soñaba con la sangre que se derramaba por el cuchillo con el que acabe con la vida de esos niños.

No volví a dormir tranquilo.

Fue entonces que pensé en acabar con mi conciencia. Fui a ese maldito lugar de nuevo. Con mucha repugnancia pase enfrente de esos trajes metálicos que eran la causa de mis pesadillas. Mi plan era atraerlos hasta la habitación secreta y destruirlos. Para eso ya había traído una herramienta.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo.

Ninguno se salvó.

Cuando destruí a los cuatro principales, regrese a la habitación. Aún me faltaba uno. Ese traje. El traje con el que empezó todo. El traje dorado.

Lo busque por toda la habitación. No lo encontré, así que supuse que alguien ya lo había desechado por mí. Me quede parado en medio del lugar. Entonces reí. Reí como un desquiciado. Creo que hasta mi risa era mucho más fuerte que los truenos que se daban en el exterior.

Me felicité a mí mismo sin creer aún lo que había hecho.

No podía creer que al fin me había librado de mis desgracias.

Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de no había acabado nada.

Unas voces empezaron a susurrar mi nombre. Yo, asustado, busque con la mirada a quienes me hablaban.

Me encontré con algo que jamás imagine.

Eran ellos. Ellos estaban ahí. Me miraban. El odio se notaba en sus auras.

Me aleje lo más que pude de ellos.

Pero en eso entró ella.

La última.

Se acercaba a mí.

Estaba tan asustado que corría por toda la habitación buscando un lugar donde esconderme. Ella me seguía. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Se supone que esto nunca debió ocurrir!

Yo había notado que _ese_ traje estaba ahí.

SpringBonnie.

Recuerdo haberlo usado un par de veces, pero cuando me enteré que tenia fallos siempre trate de evitarlo.

Ahora creo que es mi última oportunidad para escaparme de esto.

Sabiendo el peligro en el que me metía, me puse el traje con rapidez.

Vi como ella se detuvo y me miraba profundamente. Los otros niños hacían lo mismo.

Los engañe. Deje salir mi risa. Nunca me atraparían. O eso fue lo que pensé.

Un pequeño sonido sordo me hizo salir de mi ensoñación. Ese seguro, el que mantenía las piezas de metal de animatrónico sujetas a la coraza para que no me aplastaran, se abrió.

Mi vista se volvió roja. Un inmenso dolor se hizo presente en todo mi cuerpo. Solté un grito desgarrador al sentir como todas las partes de mi cuerpo eran atravesadas por los cables y resortes del traje.

En mi agonía, mire las almas de los niños y les pedí ayuda. Imploraba su perdón. No quería morir.

Caí al suelo y con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban levante mi brazo hacia ellos y me disculpe. Me disculpe por todo lo que les hice. Por quitarles su inocencia.

Pero ellos no me escucharon, solo me miraron indiferentes.

 _"But it still hurts, why do they have to go and do I have to stay"_

Empezaron a desaparecer.

Ellos se fueron. ¡Se fueron y me dejaron aquí!

 _"They moved on but I'm stuck in here"_

Yo no podía seguirlos.

Yo estoy atrapado aquí.

¡Quiero salir!

 _"Well they not wrong"_

Yo no me lo merezco. No merezco un descanso eterno. No merezco paz.

 _"But I'm asking for some piece of mind"_

Lo único que quiero es que todo lo que hice se vaya de mi cabeza. No quiero pensar en nada. Quiero mi mente en blanco.

 _"If I could rewind I would never come back to the place at the time"_

Quiero olvidarme de todo. Quiero remendar el pasado.

¡No quiero esta vida!

 _"This is it"_

Volví a la realidad.

En todo el camino no estuve prestando atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

El vehículo en el que me transportaban se había detenido.

Tomaron la caja donde me encontraba. Un minuto más tarde la depositaron en otro lugar y empezaron a abrirla. La luz que veía no era la del cielo. Era una verde y oscura.

Me sacaron de la caja y me sentaron en el suelo.

Vi como esos tipos me miraban con una sonrisa incrédula. Como si hubieran logrado algo. Entonces fue cuando dijeron que yo sería la atracción principal de esta casa del horror. Se marcharon del lugar.

¿Acaso estaban haciéndole un homenaje a ese maldito lugar con los rumores y leyendas que tiene?

Si supieran en lo que se han metido.

 _"The big finale"_

Este va a ser el final. El final de todo. Acabare con esto de una vez.

Pero entonces volví a sentir las mismas voces.

No puede ser.

Son ellos.

 _"But they never quit they were out get me"_

Ellos me miraban con desprecio. Parecían frustrados. Fue cuando les hable.

Los maldije por no ayudarme. Les dije que me voy a vengar. Los aplastare como ellos lo hicieron conmigo.

 _"What I did is unforgivable and I will pay the price"_

Tienen razón. Lo que yo les hice fue imperdonable. Pues sí, pagare todo. Pero ellos se hundirán conmigo. Todos nos hundiremos en el infierno.

 _"Golden suits are now my curse"_

Con un traje dorado los maté y con un traje dorado los volveré a matar. Ahora estoy maldito aquí. Pero eso no me impedirá cumplir con mi cometido.

 _"So now I walk towards you"_

Después de un largo rato mire el techo. Había una cámara, y estaba la luz roja que indicaba que está grabando. Eso significa que…

Sonreí para mis adentros.

¿En serio?

No puede ser.

¿Es que este lugar también incluye un guardia de seguridad?

Si es así, le voy a enseñar algo.

No es justo.

Le enseñare por lo que tuve que pasar.

Todos los que obtuvimos ese trabajo de mala muerte pasamos por el miedo.

Le haré sentir lo mismo.

El odio y furia que sentía me permitieron moverme en ese momento.

Mis energías me dieron acceso a este nuevo cuerpo. No las malgastare.

Empecé a seguir el ruido que hacia al mover cosas para guiarme hasta su oficina.

Logre llegar hasta un ventanal. Al mirar a través vi a ese maldito desgraciado.

Me hizo recordar a mí.

Estaba viendo la tableta. Al momento en el que la bajo pegó un grito que resonó por todo el lugar al verme.

Eso es.

Siéntelo.

Siente como si tu vida pendiera de un hilo.

 _"Can yo get out of all my troubles and all my past mistakes, all the sadness please all of the hate"_

Fue en ese entonces que en mi mente surgió algo de lucidez.

Sentí una tristeza inimaginable.

Le pedí ayuda.

Tiene que ayudarme.

Quiero que me saque de aquí.

¡Quiero que me ayude a olvidarme de todo!

 _"I see you get ideas about how I really came to be"_

Su mirada aterrorizada me lo decía todo. Otra vez me está juzgando mal.

¡No soy lo que tú piensas!

 _"Well I guess I can see how you think I mean, golden green, all machine, cause it's me"_

Este no soy yo.

¿Quieres ver como soy en realidad?

Intente abrir la boca del traje. Jalaba las dos partes de la boca. Deje ver mi cadáver. Lo que quedo de mí.

El chico se asustó y noté como presiono algo.

Escuche una risa. La risa de un niño.

Otra vez sentí la furia recorrerme.

Me dirigí a la habitación de dónde provino la risa y no encontré nada.

Enfurecido, me di la vuelta para regresar a la oficina, pero entonces el traje se apagó.

Confundido, mire a todos lados.

Entonces lo entendí.

Las seis de la mañana. La hora de la gloria.

¿Crees que te me escaparas tan fácil?

 _"You are never going back cause you got Springtrapped"_

Estuve inmóvil por varios minutos.

Entonces esas voces regresaron.

No podía hacer nada.

Sus almas empezaron a encadenarme. Me cogieron del cuello, los brazos y las piernas.

Yo no puedo hacer nada.

Me decían que nunca voy a lograr salir de aquí.

 _"I guess I'm all alone"_

Yo…estoy solo.

Siempre lo estuve.

Nadie nunca quiso estar a mi lado.

 _"And I don't think I move on"_

No puedo moverme por mí mismo.

Tengo que moverme por medio de esta cosa.

Estoy atrapado.

 _"I'm forever stuck in gold"_

Reí con ironía.

El color dorado se supone que es un color de victoria.

Para mí, es el color de la perdición.

 _"To live the life of an animatronic fright atracction"_

Ahora tengo que vivir en esta pesadilla.

Siendo la maldita atracción de una casa del horror.

 _"Someone please prove me wrong"_

¡Alguien sáqueme de aquí!

¡Por favor!

 _"This is it"_

Yo no lo soporto más.

 _"The big finale"_

Hoy es el día en el que todos moriremos consumidos en el fuego de mi odio.

Nadie se va a salvar.

 _"But they never quit they were out to get me"_

Ellos no me detendrán.

Matare a todo lo que me haga imposible mi cometido.

 _"What I did is unforgivable and I will pay the price"_

Es verdad.

Lo que estoy haciendo es egoísta.

Solo estoy pensando en mí.

Pero yo ya pague lo que hice.

¡También merezco algo de paz!

 _"Golden suits are now my curse"_

Odio el color dorado.

Maldigo el día en el que entre a trabajar a ese lugar.

 _"So now I walk towards you"_

En la noche regreso ese idiota.

¿Por qué diablos no renunció?

Que tonto.

Ahora se las verá conmigo.

No me di cuenta, pero unas chispas de la habitación en la que estuve antes crearon fuego. Muy tarde noté que empezó a esparcirse por todo el lugar.

Otra vez me vi al otro lado del ventanal.

El fuego ya se estaba colando por todos lados.

Él me miró.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que esta era mi última oportunidad.

 _"Can you get out of all my troubles and all my past mistakes, all the sadness and all of the hate"_

Mi lado humano empezó a reaccionar.

Trataba de hablar, pero yo ya no tengo voz.

Le decía que me sacara de aquí.

El fuego me rodeo y vi como él salía por la puerta de salida, no sin antes echarme una última mirada.

Esa mirada la odie.

Fue una mirada de lastima.

Entonces vi a las almas de los niños.

Ya no eran negras, eran blancas.

Pasaron por mi lado.

Les pedí ayuda, pero como la otra vez, me ignoraron.

Ya son libres.

Ya pueden descansar en paz.

Entonces, al final moriré yo solo.

Creo que eso es lo mejor.

Después de todo, al parecer yo nunca merecí vivir.

Pero quiero que recuerden algo.

Yo siempre estaré ahí.

¡Torturare a todo aquello que se atreva a decir mi nombre!

* * *

Inspiración a las cuatro de la mañana.

Genial.

Atte. Shiro


End file.
